Alderic De Sauveterre
Alderic De Sauveterre is a Breton in Ancient Legends: New Beginnings. Backstory Alderic was born to two Breton priests in Daggerfall. They were very religious, and held strict regulations throughout the household. Him, being a slight trouble maker when he was younger, tended to break the rules quite often. As he grew older some of the restrictions prevented him from living his life, and he grew a hatred for the Gods and his parents. He began Daedra worship, as their ways were more similar to his. More notably, he worshiped Hermaeus Mora, who to Alderic was his best ally. He came up with a curse after more worship and research, and wiped his parent's minds of their memories through sacrifice to Hermaeus, but it nearly backfired. He was cursed, and bared a weakness to the Gods, but it gave him a special affliction, granting him strange powers with only one mastered. He eventually quit worshiping all together and left to live the life he didn't have in his childhood, but his ties with the Daedra still stuck with him though he remained un aware. Later on he managed to break the curse, freeing him from all of the stress and side effects. Personality and appearance Alderic is a stubborn, hard nosed person. He has a sense of humor, as long as it is mature, yet he tends to be slightly pessimistic, a flaw of his. While he is occasionally rude, he is a caring person, making sure everyone has their needs met before his own. He is also very dutiful, striving to reach his goals every chance he can. While he may not show it, he is a genuinely kind individual so long as they treat him in the same fashion. His appearance looks of a young man, with short, slightly curly brown hair. He has a long, angular face which is lined with stubble. His forehead has a scar from battle, going from slightly above his left eyebrow to the top of his forehead. His irises are an emerald green, his whites occasionally red from a constant lack of sleep. His previous Daedric curse tended to keep him awake from rest, as well has granting him rare, but occasional brutal nightmares. They are less often now, however. He has tattoos running from his wrist to his neck, Daedric symbols etched on his arms. They are gone now, but still has minor scarring from when they were removed upon breaking his curse. He has a slightly stocky build, bearing some muscle whilst also being lean. He is also a bit tall, standing at 6'. His skin tone is a light olive, almost pale. Powers and abilities Alderic has various powers, some still unknown to him as of now. He has the ability to slow time, but it drains his stamina greatly, and he cannot use it excessively in a period of tim, or it could kill him. While he has mostly gotten the hang of the power, he still needs the practice as it still takes a great amout of energy to perform time slows. His Daedric 'curse' can cause him to do unruly activities without his knowledge. Those include murder, arson, etc. Another attribute his previous curse provided are the ability to spot any targets from a distance, as well as their line of sight and any noise that they make. It is useful for when he is stuck in a crowd or cramped area. Any other powers that he has are currently unknown and undiscovered, or he had yet to meet the requirements to obtain them. He kept his powers after the curse had ended, but he cannot gain any more. As an excellent swordsman, Alderic is able to kill people swiftly without taking much damage himself. Where he learned them was unknown, though they most likely were self taught. Alderic is also skilled with one handed weapons, notably daggers. They provide him with a speed advantage making cutting opponents down easy. His powers that he had gained help him greatly in the midst of combat, granting both allies and himself an advantage while fighting. Relationships *Talara Adamantine (Lover) *Colin De Sauveterre (Son) *Cynara De Sauveterre (Daughter) Trivia *Alderic's powers are based off those of Corvo Attano's from Dishonored. Roleplays Ancient Legends: New Beginnings Category:Warriors Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Ancient Legends Category:Males